Body Switch
by chihirokiss
Summary: When Tohru won a pack of rare green tea bags at a lottery and drank it together with Yuki and Kyo, a few surprises will come along the way. Lengthy one-shot. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters of the said manga by Takaya Natsuki. I'm just one of the many fans out there who love reading it. **_**Maraming salamat po.**_

"**Body Switch: A Not-So-Lengthy **_**Fruits Basket**_** One-Shot" by chihirokiss**

[A/N: This is set somewhere on the first few chapters of the manga, but the article that Shigure reads in the newspaper right now—IT'S REALLY HAPPENING IN OUR COUNTRY and the police are still searching for the mastermind's brother at this moment. Just check the news online. Tee hee~]

**[Sohma Shigure's house. Present day. 5:39 am.]**

"Newspaper! Newspaper!" yelled the young local newsboy as he biked his way throwing a roll of today's paper on the front step of the door. He stopped and looked at the big, Japanese-style house and became mesmerized at how beautiful and classy it looks.

"When I grow up, finish my schooling, and find a better job, I wanna have a house like that for me, my family, and for my family-to-be," he said thoughtfully, and started pedalling again to deliver the remaining Friday newspapers in his mail bag. "Newspaper! Newspaper!"

**[6:16 am.]**

"Shigure-san, what do you want to eat for today's lunch?" Honda Tohru's head peeked behind the entrance to the living room, where the Dog, Sohma Shigure, is reading the newspaper. When she and the other two Sohmas, Yuki and Kyo, are at school during the weekdays, either he can order some take-out food outside or just reheat the food that Tohru cooked for him.

He paused and thought for a while, holding the newspaper down on the table, and said, "Since I have no plans today with Mitchan"—he is referring to his editor, Mitsuru, whom Shigure always teases—"I'll have some onion soup and curry rice." And he returned to his reading.

"Okay!" Tohru agreed with much energy. "I'll be in the kitchen when you need something, Shigure-san." She dashed off and was gone. The Dog thought that she is in a cheery state today, "...as usual," he added and began reading one of the articles in the newspaper. "Hm... _'Pork Barrel Scam Exposed; Philippine Government Money in Jeopardy'_? _'Perverted Killer Roams Around Town'_? My goodness... what's happening in this world?" Shigure let out a sigh and shook his head in dismay.

**[6:48 am.]**

After she finished cooking Shigure's lunch, Tohru went upstairs to wake the Rat and the Cat for school. She began going to Yuki's room first. "Ano, Sohma-kun," she started knocking the door, "are you awake? Sohma-kun...!" _Eh? Is he asleep?,_ Tohru thought. _I'd better wake him up now. _Making sure that he will not see Yuki dressing up, she called him again at the door. "Sohma-kun, I will enter your room now...," and she slowly turned the door knob open until she saw the Rat still sleeping in his bed.

She smiled while she watches Yuki sleeping, and a faint color rushed through her cheeks. "Ahh... he's so cute and serene while asleep—huh?" _Why is he sleeping on his side? Sohma-kun always sleeps on his back. _A puzzled look came across Tohru's face. "Hmm... maybe sleeping on the back always keeps him uncomfortable?" she asked to herself. Then, touching his shoulder, she wakes him by shaking it gently. The Rat stirred in his sleep, and slowly opens his grey-colored eyes to see Tohru on the side of the bed... but the room that he'd just slept in, whose?

"Ah, yokatta~! You're awake now," she said, her cheerful disposition caught on that even Yuki blushed a little just now. "Anyways, Sohma-kun, get yourself ready; we'll be late for school today—"

The Rat looked at her confusingly as she talks. _Why in earth did Tohru call me 'Sohma-kun'?,_ he thought. Then he sat up straight and as he looked around him, it was as if he was in Yuki's room and is sleeping _in_ Yuki's bed. That made him more confusing than ever.

"Sohma-kun, daijoubu desu ka? Are you okay?" She looks concerned at him that he said to her: "What are you saying, Tohru? I'm not Yuki... I'm Kyo." Tohru thought of the statement funny so she started to giggle and told him, "Ahaha... Sohma-kun, I didn't know you're a good joker, telling yourself that you're Kyo-kun... ahaha~!" And she continued giggling and giggling until he can't stand it.

"STOP GIGGLING AT ME! I'M NOT JOKING, TOHRU! I'M NOT THAT DAMN RAT YUKI! MY NAME IS KYO!" he shouted at her, which made her stop.

"Eh?" Tohru's large brown eyes blinked twice and stared closely at the grey-haired guy, who likes to be called 'Kyo'. _Something's wrong with him, I think. Is he sick or something?_, she thought. Then Kyo's muffled voice came from outside the room: "Honda-san...!? Is there something wrong?" Tohru's head turned at the door and checked if she really heard him calling 'Honda-san'. _I can hear Kyo-kun's voice, but why did he call me by my last name? He meant to call me 'Tohru' just like always; Sohma-kun always call me 'Honda-san' even at home_, she thought. _I feel dizzy and confused by them..._ Just then, the Cat steps inside the room in sleepwalking mode, and when he saw her together with another Yuki—_snap!_ The orange-haired boy woke up; even 'Kyo' thinks the same.

"Who are you!?" both men said to one another at the same time. Then: "Imposter!" "Really!" "Shutupwhoareyoureally!? Aaaaarrrghhhhh!"

From one person to another, the disease that is called 'confusion' started to become more infectious.

**[Kaibara Public High School. Class 1-D's classroom. 9:17 am, Recess Time.]**

"Hmmm... you two seemed to be in a weird form today," Uotani Arisa said to Yuki/Kyo and Kyo/Yuki after a quick glance at the two of them almost an hour and a half ago before class started. "As if you've switched costumes in a way," she added, munching a carrot stick.

(**A quick outfit check:** Yuki/Kyo wore his school uniform loose around the neck, showing a little skin beneath and around the shoulders; no necktie. Then earlier before going to school, his grey hair was teased a little that it looks a bit spiky, although it doesn't suit him fine so he'd just leave it as is. As for Kyo/Yuki's look today at school, it's just the opposite—as Shigure would say, "prim and proper". At least he kept on wearing Kyo's bead bracelet—"Don't remove it! Please, just don't," he warned him earlier, not saying why; as if he'd care that much into removing it.)

"Oh yeah? Ya think so?" Yuki/Kyo snickered sarcastically as he was drinking apple juice, which made Tohru spilled milk over her uniform and Kyo/Yuki suddenly choked while eating chicken sandwich. Then, in a low (and angry) voice, he said to him, "Idiot! Think before you say anything foolish, and behave properly."

Tohru noticed it, too. "You're right, Uo-chan," she answered, wiping the spill in her uniform with some tissues that her other friend/classmate Hanajima Saki handed over. "I thought it's strange for them to... uh..."—she searched her mind for a quick giveaway so they won't bother to discover what happened to Yuki and Kyo today—"to be so fashion-forward for a change," she said.

"Ah... _fashion-forward_," Hana-chan reiterated what she had said. She's eating mentaiko bread for recess. "Yes... but"—she looked at both guys; Hana-chan's a mixed expression of confusion and nosiness, them an expression of fear—"I feel that you two have something secret to share. Right, ...Sohma-kun?" she asked, her dark violet eyes staring right at Kyo/Yuki. Chills ran down his spine as Kyo/Yuki managed to stare right back at her, but just can't. _Scary..._, he thought glumly, _Hanajima-san's eyes are scary I can't look straight at her._ Then, at Yuki/Kyo: "Kyo-kun?" "Wha—?" Yuki/Kyo stammered, not knowing what to do. _Damn... she knew! She knew it! She can see us right through us. _Perspiration ran over the back of his neck. _We're so dead now._

The grey-haired guy regained his composure and said to Hana-chan: "Ha ha ha... that's... funny, Hanajima-san. So I looked like"—he flinched as he said it—"that bastard Kyo... huh?" But Hana-chan just kept on looking at the two; observing, perhaps. Tohru wiped some sweat beads on her forehead, her heart pacing like someone playing a drum. Thankfully, the bell rang—signalling the end of recess. And the rest of the day came without a blur until...

**[1:14 pm, Free Time. Outside the Laundry Room.]**

"Arigatou, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, for helping me again here," Tohru—in PE over-alls—said tearfully, clutching her now-cleaned school uniform close to her chest and bowed to them. "What can I do to repay you and your kindness back?"

Uo-chan chuckled a bit. "Tohru-chan, don't be silly! It's not like you're asking our permission to go out and marry someone," she said to her. "But we promised Kyoko-san"—referring to Tohru's mom, who passed away in a car accident when she was in middle school—"to look after you and to support you no matter what happens." She looked at Tohru with such motherly attitude. "If you're happy, we're happy, too? Got it?" She nodded. "Yes, Uo-chan. Um, Hana-chan...?" she asked the dark-haired girl. "About that earlier...," but she was interrupted by Hana-chan saying: "I know."

Now, it's Uo-chan's turn to be confused. "Eh? Nani, nani? Hanajima, Tohru-chan, what!? Tell me! I wanna know~!" she wailed as the other two looked at each other.

Turning her head left and right around the corridor to see that no one's watching or listening to their conversation, she continued on inquiring Hana-chan. "How did you know that Kyo-kun is Sohma-kun and Sohma-kun is Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, a bit surprised by Hana-chan. _Maybe she sensed something was wrong before classes had started earlier_, she thought.

Uo-chan shot a puzzled look at her. "Huh? What do you mean the Prince became Carrot-Top, and Carrot-Top is Prince Charming Yuki?" she queried. "What is this? A body switch?!" Then she placed a hand unto Tohru's forehead. "Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever?" "N-no... I'm fine," she responded quietly. "I thought it was just a dream. I don't know what happened with them; when Sohma-kun woke up and told me that he is Kyo-kun, I thought it was a joke." Bewilderment rushed through her brown eyes. "I thought body-switching only happens in manga, it's also possible in real life."

"Hmm..." Hana-chan sighed, and asked: "Tohru-kun, did they eat or drink something _weird_? Like a potion or something...?"

"I... don't know," she stammered, her vague memories spinning slowly. "I only knew that yesterday, we ate steamed fish, miso soup and sautéed vegetables for dinner. Then, we drank the tea that I got from winning the lottery before going to my part-time job."

_**[Flashback. 22 hours ago. At around 4:29 pm.]**_

_As soon as school ended, Tohru began walking her usual route to the building where she works part-time. She went across the bridge and through the dark and quiet street that connects to the main business district. While pacing the street, she became aware that somebody is following her; whenever she turned around, he disappears fast._

Eek! Someone's really following me,_ Tohru thought, and her mind is full of anxiety as she quickens her pace. The person kept on walking behind her._

Is he a pervert? Is he!?, _she thought. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. she can hear her heartbeat loud and piercing through her ears._ Waaaahhhh~! Please, Mom, help me! I'm scared... _Tears began to form on her eyes. _Uo-chan... Hana-chan... Sohma-kun... Kyo-kun... help~! Kamisama, tasukete kudasai onegai~!?

_She continued on walking till she reached the main business district and saw a convenience store full of working people coming in and out the store. _Ah! A chance~ thank God, _she thought as she swiftly entered the glass doors, excusing herself to people to let her in._

_Feeling safe inside, Tohru glanced at the guy who she suspected of following her, but he was nowhere in sight. She feared that he was still here somewhere. Her heartbeat lessens as time passed by. At 5:20 pm, she peeked outside the glass doors to see if the pervert guy was there. _He's gone,_ Tohru thought as she leaped outside and started going to the building when an old lady from the lottery stand called at her._

"_Miss!" the old lady hollered, one hand holding a hand bell she kept on ringing twice. Tohru turned around and asked, "Are you calling me, ma'am?" The old lady nodded in reply. "Yes, you, young lady. Come here, please. Yes..."_

_Tohru went to the lottery stand as the old lady had ordered her to do. Then the old lady said: "You want to try your luck in winning this special lottery? Just 10 sen (equivalent of cent) only, my dear."_

"_Ano, thank you so much, ma'am... but I do not have much time left to play lottery," she said apologetically, and bowed. "Sorry~ ...?" She saw the old lady rummaging inside a large box and obtained a pack of green tea which she displayed at the table in front of her._

"_Do you see this healthy prize? This is a rare green tea found in the forests of Andes in South America, and these tea bags have therapeutic abilities, too!" The old lady smiled at her. "So...? Do you want to try your luck for it? It's just 10 sen only per ball—if you get a gold one, the prize is yours; if it is a black one, try again next time."_

_Tohru thought, _If I get a gold ball, I will win with a pack of tea bags. And it's for 10 sen only. It's a great timing because we were out of tea at home. Okay! _Then she said to the old lady: "I'll try my best in winning this!"_

_**[End of Flashback.]**_

"Hmmm... you did mention to us awhile ago that you also drank the tea yesterday, right? And did their other cousin drink it, too?" asked Hana-chan to Tohru. "Yes, I did, but not Shigure-san; he was on a business trip yesterday and came back at midnight," she answered. "But why did the switching occur to Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun only?"

"That's it!" Uo-chan bellowed, and glanced at both Hana-chan and Tohru. "Maybe that tea has a reversing effect on guys who drink it, that's why they were like that. Right, Hanajima?" she said, to which the dark-haired girl nodded in agreement.

Then, she pumped her fist in the air and roared, "Saa~! Let's start the investigation of the '_Case of the Sohma Body-Switching Incident_'!" Tohru made a clumsy smile while looking at her friends. _A body-switching 'case'... how exciting!_, she thought happily as she joined them.

**[Back at Sohma Shigure's house. 7:45 pm.]**

After Tohru told Yuki/Kyo and Kyo/Yuki earlier at school that she told Uo-chan and Hana-chan about their secret (_not_ the Zodiac curse) and wanting to help them get back to their normal selves, the first thing that the two guys did after returning home was going to the kitchen and finding the pack of tea that was stored beside other condiments at the cupboard.

Kyo/Yuki read the packaging on the pack: "Esrever Drinking Green Tea. '_The Good Green Tea That's Good For You_'." "_Good?_ Does drinking this tea make you _good_!?" Yuki/Kyo said sickly.

"Oh, you're home!" Shigure greeted them as he entered the kitchen. "So, how's school today, 'Yuki'?" he asked Yuki/Kyo teasingly. "Not good?" The grey-haired guy felt annoyed then grabbed the Dog's collar and said, "Don't ask. And please stop calling me 'Yuki'! I'm not that damn Rat." He released it and pointed at Kyo/Yuki, who was still examining the pack.

Shigure backed off from him, smoothing his kimono. "Ah! Yes, before anything else, your classmate Hanajima-san called," he told them. Both Yuki/Kyo and Kyo/Yuki exchanged glances and thought the same thing: _Hanajima-san—!_

Yuki/Kyo asked first, "What does Hanajima want?" to which Shigure replied in a dead-pan voice: "She wanted to go out to a date with you." Veins had throbbed in his head, and he reached the maximum amount of annoyance. "One more and I'll kill you, you Dog!" he said, crunching his knuckles until they are white.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop the teasing," the Dog said, slowly inching away from him. "Ehem... she called just to tell you, Yuki, and Tohru-kun to meet her and Uotani-san tomorrow morning at the park downtown, at around 10 or 11 o'clock; don't forget to bring the tea. I think they will help you two in finding a solution to this problem, that's what she said about calling this thing '_The Case of the Sohma Boys' Body-Switching Incident_'." He air-quoted the words just because.

'_The Case of the Sohma Boys' Body-Switching Incident'?_ Kyo/Yuki thought. _What are we... a criminal case?_

**[8:51 pm. In the Woods, Near Sohma Shigure's house.]**

The moon's ray shone brightly on Tohru's steps as she happily walked the path that leads to Shigure's house. She told to herself, "Mom, I am so happy! Supervisor-san from my part-time job at the building permitted us to go home early tonight, because the pervert who roams around here is still out there preying other women. He was the one who followed me while going to my part-time job and he scares me..."

While talking, Tohru failed to notice that the pervert had followed her again. He looked like a middle-aged man who wore a hood jacket, cargo pants, rubber sneakers, and gloves; one of his gloved hands held a white handkerchief. And his eyes were staring at Tohru with so much insanity like he was.

She paused a little and smiled to herself. "Thanks, Mom. You've been a help to me... thank y—!?" A gloved hand cupped the lower part of her face using the white handkerchief that he was holding minutes ago; the other hand grabbed her by the waist. She shimmied herself from the grip, but it was so strong she can't help to free herself.

"Uhhhmmmffftttptt! Mmmmngghhtpptfff! Fffpppghhhttttmnnnfft! Mmmmpppffttt—!" Her muffled cries and pleas made the pervert's lips smirked. He whispered in Tohru's ear: "You're mine now, beautiful flower."

"Uuuummmmmhhhppppttfffftt!" _Help me... Kyo-kun... Sohma-kun... somebody, somebody... please... help... Mom... _Then, slowly, her tear-stained brown eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

**[9:09 pm.]**

The Cat and the Rat had both decided to fetch Tohru at the building, "because it's dangerous for a girl to walk alone," as Yuki would say. So they began to walk through the dimly lit path in the woods; dark gray clouds started to swallow the moon and the clear night sky.

"I wanna have my body back," Yuki/Kyo whined. "I hate wearing tight clothes and around swarming fan girls at school." "Oh, I'm sorry," retorted Kyo/Yuki. "My bad. I thought you _liked_ it because you're _in my body_, baka neko."

The grey-haired guy looked at him with fiery eyes. "Huh... you really pissed the hell out of me, damn Rat!" He stopped walking, and facing Kyo/Yuki, said: "Come on, damn Rat! I challenge you to a fight! Now bring it on..!"

The Rat sighed. "Kyo... you really are a helpless idiot, you know?" he said annoyingly. After a few walks, he halted all of a sudden, which made the Cat stopped walking, too. "Wait just a second," he said, and squatted on the ground. A puzzled Yuki/Kyo looked at him. "What?" he queried as he watched the orange-haired guy extracted a soiled brown school bag from his hand. "? Is that... Tohru's bag?"

Kyo/Yuki confirmed: "Yes, it is. But... why would she dumped it here?" he asked. Then he noticed a trail of footprints and a soiled white handkerchief near the bush, where few twigs are broken, heading east of the woods. "Looks like somebody walked from there." He fetched the handkerchief and thrust it in front of the Cat's face. He said, "Smell it." "W-why would I smell it?! What am I, a dog!?" Yuki/Kyo said angrily, until his nose had twitched and said in disgust, "Ugh... this thing reeked of some weird sleeping drug."

"Huh? A sleeping drug?" the Rat reiterated what the grey-haired guy had said. Suddenly...

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream came from nowhere. "What was that noise?" the orange-haired guy asked. "Sounds like it came from a girl." "I don't know," Kyo/Yuki said. "Beats me."Then they heard another scream: "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL—!"

Both the Cat and the Rat were alarmed, and Yuki/Kyo said, "It's from Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo/Yuki also joined him. "Honda-san! Honda-san, where are you!?" he hollered, then he looked at the grey-haired guy and said, pointing to the footprints near the bush: "I think the pervert got her and went that way." "So? Come on, Yuki, let's go find Tohru and save her from that perverted bastard!" he said and the two went through the bush, not noticing the impending rain tonight.

**[9:09 pm—Same Time Yuki and Kyo are Fetching Tohru from Her Part-Time Job. Deep In The Woods.]**

Almost five minutes had passed and the pervert stopped walking. He then laid Tohru's unconscious body beneath a large tree, during which he had produced a sharp jack knife from the side pocket of his cargo pants. His large dark eyes gazed at the brown-haired girl's body from bottom to top. "Heheheh...," he cackled devilishly, as he started slitting her dark blue skirt on one side, revealing a pure flesh-like part of her right thigh; he looked amazed at this.

"My, my, my... what a lucky day for me!" he said, whistling like a madman. "Not only I got myself a beautiful flower like this, a young, innocent and fair-looking flower, nonetheless!" The pervert licked his lips wet as he suddenly ripped off her white school blouse and very much amazed at what he saw. "Ah~! Cute little ribbons she got there, eh? Heheheh... get ready to feast on this flower!" And he started to fondle her and kissing her body.

Because of this strange feeling that is happening in her body, Tohru stirred conscious and slowly opened her brown eyes, only to see up close the pervert fondling her chest. Fear rushed in her face as she screamed: "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and then she pushed the man harder and father away from her. He tottered and rolled across the ground, surprised to see her awake.

"I hate you! Pervert! I really, really hate you, you perverted pervert!" she cried ferociously, hiding her torn school uniform-clad body with her arms, embarrassed by what happened to her. The pervert struggled to stand up and reach her, saying in an unpleasant tone, "Heheheh... go on! Hate! Hate me with all your might! That's why I like young girls like you—young girls who are innocent, weak, and unaware of what's happening in their environment!" He continued on approaching her. Tears were flowing on her brown eyes again as the terrified Tohru stared at him. "D-don't...! Don't come near me...! H-help... help... HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL—!" she screamed, but was interrupted when he tightly clamped her mouth shut and yanked her long brown hair, which made her writhed in pain. "Why, you little bitch! Don't scream at me!" he yelled at her, pulling her hair far away from her until she felt her scalp stinging with pain. Just then, thunder and lightning rolled over the sky, and rain began pouring forth over them.

"Mmmmmnnnghhhhffppptttt!" Tohru tried to scream but it was useless; she can taste the mixture of blood and bile on her tongue because of it. She couldn't hear anything except the loud beating of her heart. She cried and cried until there were no more tears falling from her eyes; her paled and shivering face white as sheet.

"You pesky little bitch, you made me angry with your daring attitude," he whispered in her ear, followed by the brandishing of his jack knife. It made a swift _kchak_ and touched the sharp metal edge gently onto Tohru's right cheek, sliding it until a thin line of blood oozed from her cheek and was washed away by the rain. "Now"—she felt his hand on her leg, reaching higher up to her thigh—"let me finish what I've just started on you...," and he started kissing her face and neck.

"Mmmmmmfffffgggnnnhhhfffttt—!" she muffled, shutting her eyes tightly. _Mom... help me..._, she pleaded silently, _please... somebody... I can't help myself... please... Mom... Uo-chan... Hana-chan... Sohma-kun... Kyo-ku—_

"Tohru! Honda-san!" She heard some familiar voices shouting her name. "Honda-san, where are you!?" _Kyo-kun...? Sohma-kun...? Here... I'm... here... _The pervert stopped what he is doing at the girl, and muttered something inaudible but harsh. "Tohru! Honda-san! Tohru!?" The callings still continued until she opened her eyes and saw them coming.

"Mmmmnngghhh! Uhhhhmmmnngghhhffft!" she muffled, in which the hooded man said, "Shut up!" and swiftly slashed her left leg with the jack knife. "Uuuugggggggggnnnnmmmffffftttt—!" she cried.

"Tohru!" Yuki/Kyo and Kyo/Yuki ran through the large tree and the Rat seized the pervert on the shoulder and socked him in the face. Meanwhile, the Cat went to Tohru, removed his jacket and draped it unto her body—his face red seeing her like that; then he ripped off the hem of his shirt and tied it to her injured leg that the bleeding stopped.

She looked at Yuki/Kyo's face tenderly, and cried. "Kyo-kun... Sohma-kun... arigatou...," she muttered, and she drifted off into sleep.

**[The next day. Back at Sohma Shigure's house. 8:23 am.]**

Everything was back to normal inside (and outside) the Sohma house after the incident last night. Shigure found out about it when he heard the dogs howling in the mountains near the Sohma-owned property, where his house was built, that there were "intruders" who were on the far eastern part of the woods. So, he called the police and told them about it. They went through the spot where Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and the perverted killer had been, and discovered the crippled killer, the two guys, and a badly injured girl whose school uniform were torn up—thanks to Yuki/Kyo's jacket, they didn't see anything worth seeing.

The slash on her leg and in her cheek wasn't deep, but luckily the paramedic who went together with the police said that she didn't need to go to the hospital because it was a minor case, and the wound healed up faster. But she was still unconscious since that fateful night, and every hour either Kyo/Yuki or Yuki/Kyo had to check up on her in her room, to see if she was awake. There are also bouquets of flowers and 'Get Well Soon' cards and helium balloons and fruit baskets delivered a few hours ago that are placed on a make-shift table near the window and on the floor, from her classmates and teachers at school, and her family relatives.

"Is she still sleeping?" Shigure asked the Rat and the Cat about Tohru's condition. They were at the living room, watching an episode re-run of _Mogeta_. "Yes," the orange-haired guy said to him, and the grey-haired guy added, "But those gifts are increasing since three or four hours ago, it can fill up the space inside her room. Are you really sure it's okay? What if Tohru suddenly woke up, stepped on a basket and slipped?" "Ah, don't worry about that, Kyo. It's okay. Just chill," the Dog said with a sly smile plastered on his face. "And why the sudden concern on Tohru-kun, huh? Tell me."

"I... it's none of your frickin' business, you damn Dog!" Yuki/Kyo blurted madly, his face flushed with embarrassment. He stood up and stomped his way outside the room, saying: "I'm going back to my room!" and he slammed the wooden door shut.

"Hey! Don't wreck the door again," hollered Shigure, and he sighed. "He really _is_ concerned with our Tohru-kun"—he looked at Kyo/Yuki—"ne, Yuki-kun?" But his answer is: "Say what you want, I don't care. I'll go outside, I think someone's at the door." He stood up and exited the room. _Harsh..._, the Dog thought.

Upstairs, the Cat went to his room (_not_ Yuki's room) when he heard a door opened. "Ah, ohayou, Kyo-kun~!" He turned around to see Tohru struggling to walk, limping through her injured leg and using the wall as a support. "Ow...," she cried quietly, and Yuki/Kyo rushed by to help her.

"Hey, Tohru, you okay?" he asked, his grey eyes looking at Tohru worriedly. "Just take it easy, nn?" She nodded and smiled at him, which made the grey-haired guy's face a crimson red. "Arigatou, Kyo-kun, and also to Sohma-kun," the brown-haired girl said softly at him. "Huh? Thank you? For what?" he queried. "For finding me in the woods last night...," she told him, "and for saving me from that pervert when he tried to rape me. I thought it was the end for me, that no one will save me..." Tears began to well up again in her brown eyes. "It was as if the last piece of hope is gone in my heart... Kyo-kun," she hiccupped, and realizing that she was crying in front of Yuki/Kyo, was embarrassed and started wiping her tears. "Uh-uh... s-sorry, I cried without thinking," she admitted. "Gomen ne..."

The Cat smiled at her with an expression of thankfulness and affection. "No... It's okay with me," he whispered, "just cry if you wanted to cry." And before he knew it, his lips were near Tohru's, like he wanted to kiss her. "I love y—"

"Hey, Kyo, Uotani-san and Hanajima-san are here!" Kyo/Yuki called and saw him nearly kissing the girl. "Baka, what are you doing!?" he asked, just as the grey-haired guy backed off two steps from a blushing Tohru, embarrassed and nearly stumbled on the wall. "Ah, S-sohma-kun, good morning!" she greeted the Rat clumsily.

The orange-haired guy said, "Good morning to you, too, Honda-san! Thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling right now?" he asked. "I'm okay, a bit hurt because of my leg, but I'm okay" the brown-haired girl said to him courteously, and bowed. "I thank you all for taking care of me. I really, really, appreciated it! Arigatou!" She bowed again.

The Rat grinned. "You're welcome, Honda-san!" Then, he looked gravely at the Cat and asked, "And, how about you, idiot? What moronic idea had come into your mind that you wanted to _kiss her on the lips_? And using _my body_ to do _that?!_" "I-i... IDIOT!" he yelled at him, his face a more, brighter shade of red. "I didn't kiss her! It's just that... there's a dirt near her eye and I want to remove it, that's all, stupid!" Tohru also blushed about Kyo/Yuki's question and can't look at the grey-haired guy straight in the eye.

Afterwards, he faced her and said, giving the girl a hand: "So, shall I help you downstairs? Uotani-san and Hanajima-san are waiting at the living room." "Y-yes, please," said Tohru, and took his hand. "Baka neko, you wanna come also?" he asked Yuki/Kyo.

"Okay, just give me a sec and I'll go down in awhile," muttered the still blushing Cat, while the orange-haired guy slowly aiding her steps down the stairs. When they were out of earshot, he banged the door and muttered, "Damn... that was close. Stupid Rat..."

**[9:02 am. Living Room.]**

"Tohru-chan, is she the old lady who gave you those tea bags?" Uo-chan asked her, pointing a thumb at the old lady sitting beside Shigure, to which she interjected: "I didn't give it to her; she won it in the lottery!"

The brown-haired girl nodded in reply. "Yes, she is. Good morning, ma'am! It's nice to see you again," she greeted the old lady cheerfully. _Uguuu~ I wish I have a very lovely and very polite granddaughter like her..._, the old lady thought tearfully.

"Same here, my dear," she said. She was a plump and petite woman in her early sixties, with silvery-grey hair that was cropped into a bob and has a fair, snowy-white complexion. She wore a pale blue long-sleeved turtleneck blouse, a black maxi skirt, a multi-colored crocheted poncho, red-rimmed eyeglasses, and a dark green hat. Then Kyo/Yuki asked her, "May we know who you are and what do you do—exactly—for a living, ma'am?"

The old lady glanced around her and adjusted her glasses. "My name is Sister Maria Himenogawa, and I'm a magic user."

The room fell silent for a moment. And then...

Tohru: "Eh!? You're a nun?"

Kyo/Yuki: "Sister!?"

Yuki/Kyo: "What?!"

Shigure: "I thought magic users exist only in manga..."

Uo-chan: "You really are a magic user even though you're a nun!?"

Hana-chan: ...

Sister Maria laughed heartily at them. "Ahaha, everybody, please calm down and sit properly, okay?" she said, and the rest of them had calmed down and sat properly. "Well, it goes like this," she started to say, "I've been fascinated by magic since I was just the same age as you teenagers are, that's why I learned about how to use and control magic. And"—she looked at the Dog—"truly, magic users do exist—not only in manga but in real life." She then gazed at Tohru and Uo-chan. "As to why I was called 'Sister' by other people, I love hearing it, not because I am not a nun just as you two young ladies had guessed, but because I love hearing it... _Sister_ Maria Himenogawa... so pure." And she smiled. "Ah...," they said in unison, as if they've known it all along.

Hana-chan, in black gear as always, stifled a cough, and got down to business. She spoke: "The word 'Eserver' in that package means 'reverse' when spelled backwards, that is why they've switched bodies ever since they drank the tea that Tohru-kun had won from your lottery. Now tell us, what can we do in order for the souls of Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun to return to their respective bodies correctly?" _Souls...? Are we dead or something?_, both guys thought grimly.

The old lady paused a while, and made a request to the Sohma men: "For the dispelling of the reversal magic, I need a large shallow bowl, a ladle, some lukewarm water, 2 glasses, a knife, a well-lit candle, and table salt, if y'all may, pet." And they went to the kitchen to get the tools needed.

While waiting, Sister Maria noticed the bandage plastered on Tohru's right cheek and the few rolls of medical gauze tied on her left leg—she cannot sit on her knees yet because of the injury that's why she is sitting facing sideward with her legs straight ahead. "Love, where did you get those wounds on your face and leg? Did something happen to you?" she asked. "Ah, I was accidentally hurt by a perverted old man," the brown-haired girl told her, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness and her cheeks a little color. "But now I am safe, thanks to Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun who helped me that night."

"Aha, I can see that," the old lady said, as she re-adjusts her glasses. She leaned closer to Tohru and whispered, "Those two very handsome-looking boys... are they your _lovers_?" "_Sister!_" she squealed, blushing like mad. "T-they're not... my_ lovers_, as you've said. Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are like close friends to me, and they treated me like family."

Sister Maria giggled and asked again: "Oh, dear child, of course they are family to you. But at this time and age, you'll never know what might happen to youth and love—especially when the three of you are living in one roof, there are some little to and fro coming as the days go by." She inhaled deeply and winked at her. "Now I can smell romance brewing here! Now, love, if you could choose to love one of them, who it will be: the prince-like boy who thinks of you dearly as a princess... or the tough but gentle boy who really cares for you?" The old lady looked at her curiously. "Who is it, love?"

Before Tohru could answer the Sister's question, Shigure, Kyo/Yuki and Yuki/Kyo came back into the living room carrying the things that the old lady had requested for the dispelling magic. She then arranges the tools on the table and began creating the magic by pouring over the water into the bowl, then sprinkled a teaspoon of salt while mixing it with the water, using the ladle. Next, she took the knife, and said to the brown-haired girl, "Would you please lend me your hand, dear?" Then Yuki/Kyo asked the old lady, "Hey, what will you do to her hand?" And she answered the Cat, raising one eyebrow at him. "Pet, what would you want? Be back to your own body, or ask more questions at me? Hm?" And he kept quiet while the process continued. She asked Tohru again: "Love, would you lend me your hand please?

"O-okay," she said, unsure of what will happen. The brown-haired girl gave Sister Maria her right hand, which the latter placed it above the water/salt mixture, and gently pierced her palm, blood oozing slightly. After that, she slowly turned it with the palm facing down over the mixture, a drop or two of blood falling, giving the mixture a slight color of red.

"As for the bodies that were switched, hand me a strand each of your hair," she requested both the Cat and the Rat, and one strand of grey-colored hair and one strand of orange-colored hair were obtained from her hand. The old lady placed the two hair strands near the tip of the lightened candle and burned it—the smell of burnt hair wafted around the room—until she dropped it into the pale red mixture and mixing it slowly while saying a chant: "_Esrever... esrever... allu allu foo... swichichit, swichichit... maho maho foo..._"

The mixture was slowly drenched in pure light as the old lady continued on mixing it, until it became in a slightly bluish color. "There! Finished," said Sister Maria, and began scooping the mixture onto the glasses before giving it to Yuki/Kyo and Kyo/Yuki. "Come on, drink it. It's safe," she urged them.

The Cat asked doubtedly, "You sure?" "Trust me, dear, it's really safe," she winked at him.

**[10:29 pm. Inside Tohru's Room.]**

More and more flowers and fruit baskets are still increasing until the last minute, but other than that, Tohru couldn't help to think about what the old lady had said earlier this morning.

_But at this time and age, you'll never know what might happen to youth and love—especially when the three of you are living in one roof, there are some little to and fro coming as the days go by._

_If you could choose to love one of them, who it will be: the prince-like boy who thinks of you dearly as a princess... or the tough but gentle boy who really cares for you?_

"Eek!" she squealed at the thought of it, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. _Why did Sister Maria think of them as my _lovers_? Mou... I don't think I'd be suitable to be liked and loved by them_, she thought, looking deep at the ceiling. _I want to talk to someone about this right now... _Then, she quickly sat up straight, and said, "Ah! I'll go to Kyo-kun's room and see if he's awake." And she limply made her way through the door and went to the Cat's room.

"Whoa!" The orange-haired guy was surprised to see Tohru at the door, awake also. "You couldn't sleep, too?" he asked. She nodded, and both asked at the same time: "I want to tell you something!" which made them laugh. Then, Kyo said, "You go first." "No, you tell me first what you want to say," the brown-haired girl countered.

The Cat smiled softly. "Okay...," he whispered, and his face leaned closer to hers, making Tohru go red; her heartbeat louder than ever.

"I love you, Tohru..." And their lips met and they kissed.

**[A Few Sundays later. Near The Convenience Store. 3:56 pm.]**

A young female high school student named Minagawa Motoko went outside the store after buying some beauty facial products and is going home, when an old lady from the lottery stand hollered her.

"Miss!" she said to her, one hand holding a hand bell she kept on ringing twice. "You want to try your luck in winning this special lottery? Just 10 sen (equivalent of cent) only, my dear. If you win, you'll get a pack of rare South American green tea bags from the Andes—a beauty secret must-have! Want to try your luck here, love?" And she winked.

**The End. (Yay~! XD )**

**Follow me on twitter: chihirokiss**


End file.
